With development of information technology, the field that involved in image processing techniques was more and more extensive. The application of image processing is needed in such field, for example, transportation, healthcare, or aerospace industry. In actual processing, the image is generally required to show a scene as real as possible, with low distortion, in order to ensure more accurate determination on the application scene, and improve image recognition.